


Succubus’s Thoughts

by Megan_is_MIA



Category: To Trust An Incubus
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_is_MIA/pseuds/Megan_is_MIA
Summary: A young succubus practices her English by writing little sentence stories about the other residents of the compound





	1. Chapter 1

“And this will help me learn more English?” Pazechid said looking up at Chazedel.

“Yes just use a word from this list everyday and make little stories ok?” Chazedel replies smiling at the younger succubus.

Ineluctable: not to be avoided, changed, or resisted.  
Vald’s goal to meet and confer with Earth’s leaders was ineluctable. 

Reify: to give definite content and form to.  
After a long discussion Vald and Devi was able to reify the plan to go to Earth.

Bastion: a place of security or survival  
The lab was more like a prison than a bastion to Saji.

Maladroit: lacking skill in handling situations  
Professor Raiden was maladroit regarding understanding the incubi.

Kitsch: something that appeals to lowbrow taste  
Harsi was aware of his kitsch preferences in bedroom antics.

Defer: to put off or delay.  
Devi usually deferred major plan making to Vald.

Newfangled: of the newest style or kind  
Even with all kinds of newfangled technology, there was no process in understanding the incubi.


	2. Catcalling the Bitch

“Hey Sugar-tits! Howya doing!?” Harsi hollered with a grin at Chazadel. Everyone stiffened, the succubus had reacted to Vald’s polite greeting with a snark and bared teeth. How would she take being catcalled? 

It turned out... she took it surprisingly well.

“I’m doing just fine, how about yourself Hunky-buns?” Chazadel replied throwing a kiss over her shoulder at the incubus before continuing her trek down the hall.


	3. Wag Your Tail Girl!

“You’re kinda like a dog” Kenta said ruffling Pazechid’s hair as he paused in prepping the food. The succubus’s tail wagged a little before drooping all sad like.

“Hey Pazechid” Saji commented as he passed through the kitchen to grab a snack accidentally brushing his hand against Pazechid’s tail as he went.

“H-hey!” Pazechid replied her tail wagging frantically after the contact. ‘Yup exactly like a puppy’ Kenta thought to himself with a grin.


End file.
